warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Darkstripe
Style Concerns Current * Improve writing style of Into the Wild Section, currently very abrupt Seems Keuda did a good job on it. * Expand Fire & Ice Section * Expand Forest of Secrets Section * Expand Rising Storm Section * Cite mentor * Cite Apprentices Older * Needs Intro * Needs History Content Drive 17 July 2008 - Content drive begins, with a focus on perfecting information for a Silver Grade, since the article is JUST ABOUT there. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 21:03, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Unsure... I could not remember if the opposite of StarClan was "The Place of No Stars", or the "Place of No Stars". Eu Affie For Current Affie, it says Unknown/Disputed. How is is unknown and or disputed? It's obvious that he left ThunderClan, and went to ShadowClan. What do you think? [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 16:33, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :I think ShadowClan should be a Past Affie. He fought on the side of BloodClan in the battle at the end of The Darkest Hour. It is questionable whether he actually was part of BloodClan, so someone put Unknown/Disputed for his Current Affie. *swifty* 15:55, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :The Darkest Hout page 294 and 295:"A moment later he realized how wrong he was(Firestar).Darkstripe whirled to face him,hissing "You're mine,kittypet.It's time for you to die." :*skip two sentences* :"Have you no loyalty in you?"(Firestar) :"Not anymore.Every cat in the forest can turn to crowfood for all I care.All I want is to see you dead." :So, he was a rogue?--JayfeatherTalk 13:31, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::I hate the titles "rogue" and "loner" because they're so subjective (ShadowClan would likly have considered him a Loner who was giving them a hand, while from the ThunderClan perspective he was a Rogue). Generally speaking, though, the authors lable characters based on the ThunderClan perspective, so that's likely how he should be labeled officially by us unless we decide to create a 'Clanless' sort of label that dosen't split into Rogue and Loner... ::What we can establish is that he left ThunderClan, was a part of TigerClan, and seems to have dropped all affiliation to strike against Firestar... I'm not entirely convinced he could be called a Rogue, though. TigerClan was (on the whole) a self-centered and aggressive group. Do we have verification on him as a member of ShadowClan ever? [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Past Affie should be Thunderclan, Tigerclan, then Rogues (since bloodclan was just rogues). Then Current affie should be Place of No StarsThornclaw 23:06, 12 November 2008 (UTC) I agree with Thornclaw. He was never a BloodClancat and he didn't really fight for them, he fought against Firestar. After he killed Firestar he most likely would have left for his own place.Artimas Hunter 01:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter why? Why does he have tom follow Tigerstar just because he was his apprentice?~Shay —Preceding unsigned comment added by Shaymin568 (talk • ) 13:22, July 6, 2008 : He doesn't. He chose to follow Tigerstar because he believed that Tigerstar was the right leader to follow, and believed in his ideas.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Talk!']]– ) 20:29, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Proof I have found proof that Longtail was not his aprentice. Warriors Into the Wild Page:52 Paragraph:4 Line: Bluestar spoke again. "Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there should be no delay in his training I shall apoint Darkstripe as his mentor. Darkstripe you are ready for your first apprentice so you shall be a good mentor to Dustpaw..." and so on. : Thanks for that.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'T']]– –[[w:c:guestbook:User:Eulalia459678/Guestbook|'G']]) 21:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Gotta love definitive proof. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 21:19, 17 July 2008 (UTC) I have proof that Longtail is his apprentice. It said somewhere in Into the Wild that Longtail was his apprentice. The whole "first apprentice" thing must have been a mistake. GB 02:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : If you can find some proof, it'd be appreciated.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::I checked the into the wild, it is right. But in rising storm on page 23 it said thatt Longtail had Darkstripe as a mentor, what should we do?--Redflare 20:55, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hm. I look it up. GB 13:40, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Rising Storm Noticed that the information on Darkstripe from that book was really brief so I'm re reading the book. was editing but got pushed off so I'll get back to it later. -- FxC * The Waterfall* Expanded I expanded Rising Storm and Forest Of Secrets, including his interactions with Cloudpaw and Bluestar, and Fireheart's view of him. 09:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Darkstripe's picture Darkstripe has blue eyes in his picture, he's supposed to have pale yellow. Also, shouldn't he have a warrior picture? Even after he was exiled, he joined TigerClan. So he was never really a rouge--Nightfall101 06:58, October 26, 2009 (UTC) But then he joined BloodClan Maplefern He never joined BloodClan. He joined TigerClan, with Tigerstar. It was still technically a Clan--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Death He dies in The Darkest Hour. Not in Sunset. Maplefern :If I've got this right it's sayss he's dead in Sunset meaning he was killed in a other book but is seen in Sunset. Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Eyes In the picture of Darkstripe, He has blue yes, but it is stated that he has amber eyes. Is this a mistake? Gingerpelt 02:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I know, that was bothering me too. Bramble did the picture, perhaps you can ask her about it--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 04:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Forest of Secrets, pg 299 line 17 - pg 300 line 3 : Mousefur moved away with a calm nod, collecting Brackenfur and Willowpelt as she went. But Darkstripe glared at Fireheart for so long that Fireheart began to wonder what he would do if the dark warrior really refused to obey him. He met the pale blue gaze steadily, and at last, Darkstripe turned away, meowing to Longtail and Dustpelt to follow him. : ~Silverdapple, too lazy to sign in. Darkstripe and Scourge Didnt Darkstripe join Scourge before he died? It should say that he was in scourges gang because he died way before old Scourge. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 19:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) No, acually Darkstripe never joined BloodClan. He joined TigerClan, who was allied with BloodClan, but his leader was always Tigerstar. Not Scourge--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 19:34, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Loyalty I think this is worth pointing out in the article, is it possible that Darkstripe was completely loyal? Let me explain. He was against ThunderClan being led by Firestar because the new leader would be a kittypet. He thought this would weaken the Clan. Also, in Sunset he seems surprised as to have been sent to the Dark Forest. Perhaps because he thought his actions had all been based out of loyalty? He did some bad things but perhaps he had a straange veiw on the warrior code. an example would be that he ate a rabbit on hunting patrol for sick cats because he hought the strong cats should be fed first so they could better defend the Clan. I'm no Darkstripe fan but when you think about this it kinda makes sense. I think we should include the fact he may have just been loyal (in a weird way) in the article. What do you guys think?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 00:37, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess...? ♫Willow♫ Cloudy's talk! 03:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) He was loyal in his own way, but his idea of loyalty seemed to be to Tigerclaw/star... however, he did seem to think that Tigerclaw was the most loyal cat in the forest and would have been the best for Thunderclan... it kind of depends on each person's definition of loyalty, doesn't it?Hollytail 22:00, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I think your right,Darkstripe is a little like Hollyleaf,his loyalty was for Tigerstar,and most of the clan,Hollyleaf was loyal to the warrior code and her siblings,Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Zoe27 19:59, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What? If you think Darkstripe is so loyal, re-read The Darkest Hour. Right before he died, when he tried to kill Firestar, remember what he said: (This isn't exact, I don't have a copy of it) Firestar said, "Don't you have any loyalty in you?!" And then Dirtstripe said, "No. Every cat in the forest can turn to crowfood for all I care. All I want is to see you dead." Does that sound loyal? Not the least bit. Not to mention he tried to kill an innocent kit. --Dragonfrost 01:00, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Mkay, let's try to show a bit of empathy for poor Darkstripe. He was never exactly a popular cat in ThunderClan, Tigerstar and Dustpelt were maybe the only cats who liked him. Tigerstar gets kicked out but Darkstripe chooses to stay, unable to believe that Tigerstar plotted with Brokenstar, which is a great deal better than Longtail's reason for staying, which comes with fear-scent. And while he shows deep scorn for kittypets (especially rude, disloyal, lazy apprentices) he does his patrols and his hunts, and trains his apprentice. Like every other cat. Yes, he passes on information to Tigerstar, but is that any worse than talking to your friend at a Gathering? Remember, Swiftpaw spills the beans too, and yet I don't see everyone calling him a traitor. Fireheart never had any reason to dislike Darkstripe other than the fact that he was Tigerstar's friend. Darkstripe had every reason to dislike Fireheart- he was handsome, had a whole host of she-cats, was a kittypet, revealed the truth about his only friend, turned his apprentice against him, got way more attention and favour than Darkstripe- the list goes on. Darkstripe went a little crazy at the end of "The Darkest Hour, because he just lost the only cat he ever cared about, and tries to avenge his death by doing what Tigerstar wanted most-Firestar's death. 10:22, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Your reasoning is very flawed. How do you know Darkstripe was unpopular in ThuderClan? We know nothing about his past. So, you're just jumping to conclusions. As for Darkstripe's "reasons" to hate Firestar.. Those can't even be classified as reasons. Did Firestar ever do anything to Darkstripe, before Darkstripe was rude to him? No. So, he had no real reason to hate Firestar, other than Tigerstar hated him. And, because Darkstripe practicly worships him, he then hated Firestar. And Firestar had good reasons to dislike Darkstripe- He was a tradior, was nasty, ect. And the reason why Darkstripe stayed in ThuderClan when Tigerstar was kicked out is clearly stated. Do you not remember what he said? He said he wasn't coming along because Tigerstar excluded him from the plot. He never said he had a problem with the idea of killing the Clan leader and taking over Thunderclan and ruleing it with an iron fist, he stayed behind because he wasn't a part of it. I will give you the page number if you don't believe me! You also force me to point out that he was in cahoots with Tigersta even after his evilness was discovered. That would be like me befriending Osama Bin-Ladin. It's one thing if they're still friends, but a whole another if he's giving him the Clan's secrets. Now, that would be like me befriending Osama Bin-Ladin, and then giving him my country's secrets. Either situation is bad, but the last is especally. Also, you're making it like Darkstripe was a good cat. He wasn't. That's why he went to The Place of No Stars.--Dragonfrost 01:38, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I think Darkstripe is evil. I don't blame him for respecting Tigerstar and all, but he showed poor judgement and more loyalty to the warrior code and his clan when he continuisly mocked Firestar and made his life harder. Yes he is loyal, but to what is the question. ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 22:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Darkstripe was never of Bloodclan, nor a rogue. This is Oakstar (too lazy to log in). But, he went in this order: Thunderclan, then he left and joined Shadowclan. Then he became a member of Tigerclan. And though he didn't join the rest of Tigerclan when they joined Lionclan, he didn't claim to be a member of Bloodclan. He even fought a Bloodclan cat. He wasn't a rogue either, because he was Tigerclan. Just look at it as him being the last member of Tigerclan. If all of Thunderclan died out, except for Firestar, I think he would still be Thunderclan, not a rogue. Oakstar 05:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm I have my doubts, I think he could be the last cats along with Firestar and still not join ThunderClan. ➪'❀❤Dappleclaw❤❀'GO SHADOWCLAN!!! 22:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC)